I Can't Stop Drinking About You
by Replayz
Summary: Life got tough... harder than we all thought. I turned to alcohol, the others? Well, i don't know. 10years... is that all, I wish I could've passed out right when it all began... Mona!


10years since the 'Liars' ran away from Rosewood, since they forgot the past, since they were tormented but it's been 8years since they last spoke, since they last saw each other, since they were last connected. All four of them leading separate lives and each of them leaving their shared past behind them.

Aria had moved to New York after her tormented high school years in Rosewood, but she didn't leave on her own, her then boyfriend Ezra Fitz had come with her. Aria and Ezra had married about 2years after their departure from Rosewood, their 8years of marriage had its ups and downs, but it was a safe marriage, full of love and companionship.

Aria and the rest of the girls attempted to keep in touch of course, in the beginning it worked, emailing each other about the week's events and how each other were, but gradually it grew quiet. No emails. No texts. No contact.

But her dreams of writing only grew, becoming a respected author due to her psychological mystery stories, many of which became best sellers and went flying off the shelves. Although, it didn't make up for the loss of her best friends... it never would.

Rosa Ella Fitz, at 8years of age she was well and truly a resemblance of her mother, with her dark wavy hair that runs down her back, her pale ivory complexion, her round hazel eyes and her plump lips. Rosa was as beautiful as her mother by all means.

Aria Fitz laid back in her black leather chair as she listened to the thunder roar across the midnight sky, her eyelids feeling heavy as she read through her latest book, reading each line as her eyes began to close. Resting her head on the back of the chair, Aria let her eyes close and relaxed her body, quickly letting sleep take her over, her grip on the book loosened as it fell to the ground.

Ezra walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a white vest and plaid boxer shorts, At the age of 34 he still looked handsome, with his dark brown curly hair and his toned body. He was exhausted, he had been cleaning out the attic all day and had to look after Rosa while Aria was at work, he didn't mind but he just wanted a day to stay in bed and rest.

Looking around he almost instantly he saw his beautiful wife sprawled out on the leather chair. It's times like this that he loves to think how he got so lucky, marrying the most stunning girl he had laid eyes on then having a daughter just as beautiful, but even now he still worried for Aria, he wants to protect her but she hasn't relaxed since "A" came after her. When she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because of a nightmare, it breaks his heart, because he knows that he can't do anything to change her past terrors.

Walking towards the leather armchair, Ezra picked up his wife of 8years and began the walk to their bedroom. Placing Aria on the bed, he left the bedroom to check on Rosa. Opening the door, Ezra saw his daughter stirring in her sleep, he was about to close the when he heard...

"...Daddy?..." Rosa called out, Ezra opened the door, sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Sweetie, why aren't you asleep?..." Ezra said struggling to keep his eyes open, he laid on the bed next to Rosa and pulled her into a hug "...It's a good thing mommy's asleep, she wouldn't be happy to see you awake would she?"

"But daddy, I'm worried about mommy..." Rosa pleaded; Ezra's eyes sprung open and turned to his daughter. "...Look what I found; I think someone's coming for mommy."

Rosa pulled a wrinkled newspaper article from under her pillow and handed it to her father, Ezra let his eyes scan over the article, he recognised it, it was from years ago, from when Mona was arrested. He gave a soft sigh and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Sweetie, where did you get this from?" Ezra looked into Rosa's eyes waiting for the response.

"From the attic, when you were moving the boxes it fell on the floor so I picked it up..." Tears sprung to Rosa's eyes as she looked at her father. "... Are you mad at me?"

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you. But listen to me, there's nothing to worry about ok?..." Ezra waited for Rosa to nod her head. "Good now c'mon go to sleep, we don't want mommy getting mad do we?"

Rosa giggled as she shook her head vigorously; she laid her head on the pillows and pulled the covers up to her neck as she drifted into unconsciousness. Ezra gave a smile as he crept out of the room closing the door behind him, he tip toed to his room not wanting to wake the two sleeping girls in the house. Tip toeing into his bedroom, he slid under the covers and placed his arms around his wife as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Aria walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass, quickly filling the glass up, she threw the vodka down her throat before depositing the glass into the sink. Then unconsciously, she began to think over the last 10 years of her life, of course the adjustment to leaving her hometown put a lot of pressure on her, maybe depending on alcohol wasn't the best solution to her problems, but what was she to do?

The drinking started after Mona had been arrested, first just with her friends, then on her own, until she was drinking every day. The amount of times she had passed out in the middle of the day and the amount of times shed turned up to school tipsy and unaware of her surroundings were astounding. It was Mona AKA "A" who had caused her binge drinking and still more than 10years later she was still incapable of getting out of Mona's empowering hold on her. Ezra had tried to help, but it was useless, all his reassurance washed away whenever she had time to think to herself.

As long as it didn't get out of her control, it would be her little secret.

Despite never going back to Rosewood, the memories were still fresh in her mind, Ella and Mike had always come to New York to visit Aria understanding how hard it was for her to go back, but Byron refused to visit has he still disapproved of Ezra being involved with his daughter.

Her thoughts were swiftly interrupted...

"MOMMY!" Aria turned around, startled by the sudden outburst, she was attacked by a screaming 8year old who came sprinting her way wanting a hug. Squeezing Rosa tight, Aria thought about how hard she found the pregnancy without her friends by her side, they were gone by then so she only had Ezra by her side, She sure wished that they hadn't lost contact but these things happen in life and she just had to accept it, this was a new chapter, they were just reminders of Rosewood, her past, she needed to focus on her future, her families future.


End file.
